


Colour Me in Shades of You

by Dolce_Aria



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Angst, Brett and Eddy are childhood best friends, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Language, Soulmate AU, Unrequited Love?, alternate universe-different first meeting, panicking because you’re in love with your bestfriend and hrkwgdsbw, sfw, two different endings yay!, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolce_Aria/pseuds/Dolce_Aria
Summary: In a world where everybody sees black & white until they fall for the true love of their life, Brett Yang suddenly starts seeing color one day and he can’t figure out for the life of him why.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Colour Me in Shades of You

**Author's Note:**

> This work features fictional depictions of real people, if this makes you uncomfortable, please don’t read!

“Brett, darling, you have to pay attention to what I’m about to say.”

> 1\. People are born knowing what specific colors are supposed to look like, despite never having seen them before. This is so they won’t be too overwhelmed when they start seeing color.
> 
> 2\. People see in black and white until they fall for their soulmate. In the case that their relationship does not work, they will continue to see color, but in a more faded tint instead.
> 
> 3\. People who have only slight romantic interest in their soulmate will see just one color, and this is often the color of whatever feature they like most on their soulmate.

Eight year old Brett doesn’t know what to make of all this. He stares confused and slack-jawed at all the things his mom just told him. He had simply asked how he was made. He didn’t think it was necessary to live or even acknowledge those “stupid” rules. He never even thought of being in love, why would he when all the girls had cooties? 

His mom is looking at him like the rules meant life or death, but he isn’t interested. He’s more interested in the familiar gray car he sees pulling up to their driveway. It’s the Chens’.

“ _Eddy_ ,” he smiles to himself. His favorite playmate was there, and he couldn’t be happier. He channels his inner Usain Bolt and sprints from the dinner table in the kitchen to open the door as fast as he can. He knows there’s a chance he’ll get scolded for running off in the middle of a conversation, but he’s simply too excited to care. 

He almost explodes with excitement as he sees the faint outline of Eddy’s head through the dark tint of their car windows. He just knew he had a good day ahead of him. It was always a good day whenever he and Eddy were with each other. Brett once told him that he’d trade all his snotty and stuck-up cousins for him in a heartbeat just so they could play more and he meant it.

His mom greets Mrs. Chen and the skinny, beady-eyed Eddy hiding behind her. Seven year old Eddy was the complete opposite of Brett, who was outgoing and popular with all the kids at the park playground. He preferred to be alone and never talked to anybody but his mom and sister. That is, until he met Brett. It had taken Eddy a while to warm up to him, but with enough pestering from Brett, he finally did. After that, the two became inseperable. Mrs. Chen and Mrs. Yang knew this well. As soon as he saw his friend’s dark glasses he emerged from behind his mom and ran up to Brett to greet him energetically. 

“Are you two ready to go?” Mrs. Yang asks the two boys. They nod enthusiastically in sync. Mrs. Chen and Mrs. Yang chuckle at how adorable they are. Truly like two peas in a pod. 

They embark on their journey to the park and the two boys remain side by side. With their moms chattering about “mom stuff” in front of them, it doesn’t take long for Brett to start attempting a conversation with his friend. Eddy isn’t one for a lot of words, but that only made him perfect for the absolute blabbermouth Brett was. Without any counterpoint from the younger, Brett went on and on with stories about their classmates from school, and Eddy only smiled and nodded. They spent most days that way, with Brett burning daylight by chatting and Eddy being a gentle listener to all his greatest fantasies and dreams.

And when Brett would finally run out of things to gab his gums about, they would sit and stare at the sky in silence. For someone as downright talkative as Brett, silence was supposed to feel uncomfortable, almost unbearable even. But oddly enough, he _liked_ the silences he shared with Eddy. He tried putting himself in Eddy’s shoes from time to time, tried seeing what’s so fun about keeping every thought to yourself instead of sharing it to the world like he always did. He didn’t get it so easily at first, but he does now. He understands what Eddy likes so much about the quiet. 

The world is clearer in silence. The sky seems more vibrant, though they could only see it in black and white. The natural ambience of birds and other people at the park fill his ears instead of his own voice. The shadows sharpen almost to the point of etching themselves into the pavement. And on the topic of shadows, Brett watches theirs whenever there’s a lull in his constant chatter feed. Eddy always overtakes and consumes his until the two shadows morph into a weird looking black lump on the ground. Being the positive little ray of sunshine he is, Brett still finds a reason to smile at their strange creation.

Even though he was a year older and _obviously_ supposed to be superior in every way, he liked the way Eddy’s shadow was always longer and taller than his. He liked the way Eddy towered over him. It made him feel safe. He would never admit it out loud, but Brett thought of him as a giant teddy bear that could protect him.

That never really changed. All through elementary, middle school, highschool, music uni, until the creation and boom of their Youtube channel, Twoset Violin, Eddy had always had been the one person Brett felt safe with.


End file.
